Truth Time II
by J.W.Melmoth
Summary: Set after s4, ep 17 "Guilty Pleasures" : Santana tells Adam there's someone new in Kurt's life.


**Title: **Truth Time, II**  
Timeframe: **s4, ep 17  
**Summary: **Santana tells Adam there's someone new in Kurt's life.  
**Rating: **K

* * *

**Truth Time, II**

"You're very quiet," Kurt remarked. "Is something wrong with the paella?" He looked at Adam's plate with a little worry. Had he been too heavy-handed on the spices? Adam quickly shook his head.

"No, no, the food is absolutely lovely, Kurt. It's just..." He broke off and hesitated. Kurt paled.

"Just...?" he prompted.

Adam took a deep breath and looked at Kurt from across the table. He looked serious and a little sad. Kurt didn't like it – the best thing about Adam was that he always seemed to be smiling. At least, he did whenever he saw Kurt. But now, the other man seemed troubled.

"Kurt, a few weeks ago, when I asked you about Blaine, you told me you still had feelings for him and that you wanted to take it slow. I said I'd respect that."

Kurt felt his stomach drop. He knew what was coming. He knew it had been too good to be true. There was a '_but_' coming, most likely followed by _'I'm tired of waiting and I found someone who's ready to be with me and give me what I need_'. He braced himself. Adam looked every bit as sorry as he felt. _Just make it quick,_ he thought.

"But-" Adam started, and Kurt bit his lip hard. "While you were cooking, I had a talk with Santana, and she said that there's... a new man in your life."

Kurt froze. "Wait... _what_?" he asked, his eyes widening.

Adam shrugged uncomfortably and looked down at his plate. "Well, she said that...his name is Bruce, and he practically _lives_ in your bedroom, and that she caught you lying in bed with him the other day with his arm around you, and- ...and that you told Rachel you two were exclusive," he mumbled hesitantly, his usual air of confidence completely shattered.

It took Kurt a moment to catch up and understand what Adam was saying. When he connected the dots, he slapped his hands over his face. "Oh god," he sighed, the sound slightly muffled. He slowly lowered his hands and looked at Adam. "This is really embarrassing."

Adam offered him a sad, lopsided smile. "Not exactly the word I'd choose," he said softly, his voice a little rough. Kurt quickly threw up his hands, palms out, and waved.

"No, no no, Adam, you don't understand! Wait, I'll get him."

Adam raised his eyebrows. "He's here?" Kurt nodded, his hair bobbing up and down.

"Please don't be angry, I can explain-" Kurt said, and hurried towards his part of the loft, cursing quietly under his breath. _Damn Santana. Damn her and her evil, twisted ways. _He angrily kicked at a pile of laundry and started dragging the suitcase from under his bed.

Adam was still sitting at the table, unable to move. "We were having this romantic dinner, just the two of us, while your _other boyfriend_ was in your bedroom the whole time?! Bruce? Are you there listening, mate?" he called out. He was about to get up and confront the guy, when Kurt stepped from behind his privacy curtain holding an oddly shaped pillow.

"Adam, meet Bruce, the boyfriend pillow," he said shyly, and made the arm wave at his boyfriend.

"The...who? The what?" Adam stammered. "Your...other boyfriend...is a _pillow_?"

Kurt shrugged. "I know it's weird. The girls found out a few days ago. I told them not to tell anyone, but I guess I should have known Santana never keeps her word." He glanced down at the pillow, his shoulders drooping a little. "It just... helps me sleep at night." He could feel a blush creeping into his cheeks. "I mean, it was that or over-the-counter sleeping pills, I figured this was the safer option if I didn't want to end up doing a Marilyn..."

"Kurt..." Adam said tenderly, and Kurt couldn't help but look at him. He still expected his boyfriend to laugh at him, or make some kind of joke at least. "Kurt, come here," Adam insisted. Kurt walked up to him and, seeing his arms outstretched invitingly, stepped into Adam's personal space. Adam wrapped both of his arms loosely around Kurt's waist and the pillow and looked up at him. "I'm actually fine with this. You have no idea how relieved I am."

"You don't think it's creepy?" Kurt asked. Adam grinned and shook his head.

"I don't think _anything_ about you is creepy, Kurt," he answered honestly. He smiled, and Kurt automatically smiled back. The twinkle in Adam's eyes had returned, and with it, those butterfly feelings Kurt felt when he looked at him. Before he could say anything, Adam tightened his arms a little and added: "You should know that I'm_ very_ willing to fill in for Bruce on laundry day... or, you know, have a threesome. Just say when."

Kurt giggled and then schooled his face into a serious expression. He gave Adam a lidded look, leaned down until their lips were almost touching, and whispered: "I'll let you know."

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I just really missed Adam in this episode.


End file.
